1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are known in which a transparent cover member is bonded to a display surface of a display panel (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2015-011179). The display panel and the cover member are bonded to each other with, for example, a double-faced adhesive sheet.
The cover member includes a light-transmitting base material, such as glass, and a frame-like light-shielding layer formed on a surface of the base material. The light-shielding layer is provided in a position rimming a display area of the display panel. The double-faced adhesive sheet is disposed so as to cover the surface of the base material and an edge portion on an inner circumferential side of the light-shielding layer. A step caused by the thickness of the light-shielding layer is formed between a distal surface of the light-shielding layer and the surface of the base material. This configuration tends to generate bubbles in the stepped portion when the double-faced adhesive sheet is bonded so as to lie across the distal surface of the light-shielding layer and the surface of the base material. The bubbles cannot be released out, and hence, remain on the inner circumferential side of the light-shielding layer.